101 Drabbles
by That Fire
Summary: 101 Drabbles with the characters from Harry Potter. Different pairings and mentor/family fics included, each titled.
1. Order of Merlin DMHP

**An - Each drabble will have the pairing in the comments or chapter name. **

**DM/HP. Order of Merlin**

* * *

Harry had defeated the Dark Lord.

He was the saviour of the wizarding world, the beacon of light.

People fawned over him, and blushed as he walked by to collect his Order of Merlin First Class from the Minister of Magic, and they applauded, and gushed at him as he shook the Minister's hand.

His eye's strayed, to the smirking blonde in the front row, clapping as if it took too much effort, the amusement shone in his grey eye's at how awkward Harry was, and a perfect eyebrow rose as he caught Harry looking.

And Harry couldn't wait until they got home and Draco's face was flushed while he panted under him.


	2. Smile DMHP

**An - Each drabble will have the pairing in the comments or chapter name.**

**DM/HP. Smile**

* * *

Draco wasn't sure why he went up to Potter when he saw him in Diagon Alley after the war.

He wasn't even sure what he was going to say.

So when he tapped Potter on the shoulder and he turned around, a hesitant smile played at his own lips when he didn't get a sneer or look of disgust in return, he somehow knew what to say.

"Hi, I'm Draco Malfoy." While he held out his hand, he'd deny the butterfly's and gut turning as the seconds ticked away, the fear of rejection again, in front of all the people who had stopped to look.

"I'm Harry Potter. Nice to meet you, we should have a drink sometime." Potter returned, shaking his hand in warm but not sweaty palms, a smile on his face.

Draco couldn't help the first grin that he can remember spreading across his face while he accepted and the fact that he'd forgotten that he hadn't let go of Potter's hand.

Potter didn't seem to notice either.


	3. Lucky DMHP

**An - Each drabble will have the pairing in the comments or chapter name.**

**DM/HP. Lucky**

* * *

He's got black ankle boots on that are covered in mud, his jeans have got holes on both knees, and the dye is fading on the shins. His shirt's un-tucked, and rolled messily at the sleeves, one of the buttons is missing and the collar is wonky and creased. His hair is flying in every direction, it looks soft and smooth -but not greasy- and a piece is grazing his cheek, lying across his eye and down too his lips, which he's chewing absently and he's got dirt on his nose.

He looks messy and yet _not._

And Draco thinks he's the most attractive thing he's ever seen and wonders how he's lucky enough to have him.


	4. Papa FatherRLHP

**An - Each drabble will have the pairing in the comments or chapter name.**

**Father!Remus/Harry. **

* * *

"Papa."

The first time Remus heard those words, sixth months after he'd won custody of Harry after Lily and James had been killed, he'd been making hot chocolate. The drink had been left cold, he'd been too busy hugging the life out of Harry -his _son_.

The first time Harry said those words in public, they were visiting Hogwarts.

Minerva had burst into tears before cooing at Harry, and Albus' smile had threatened to take over his face, while his eyes twinkled.

The first time Harry called Remus papa after he'd decided Harry was old enough to know about his parent's, they'd both cried a little.

"They were my parents, and James was my dad, but you'll always be my papa."


	5. Recent Development SBRL

**An - Each drabble will have the pairing in the comments or chapter name.**

**SB/RL. Recent Development**

* * *

Harry isn't particularly surprised.

He's not mad either but probably a bit too amused judging by their rapidly turning red faces.

He's pretty sure he might be slightly scared for life though, and won't be able to look either man in the eye again for a while after this moment, when they've all recovered from embarrassment and_ they're_ not only covered by bed sheets.

And when Sirius finally mutters out a quick, "It's a recent development, we were going to let you know after."

The only thing Harry's brain can think of in that moment is "Took you both long enough." Which his mouth helpfully supplies before turning into a grin.

Because really, he's seen it coming for ages and he's just happy the two people who mean the most to him in the world are _finally _happy, and the sudden laughter from Remus and the affronted look from Sirius are perfect.

He just really didn't need to walk in on them.


	6. Bat FatherSSHP

**An - Each drabble will have the pairing in the comments or chapter name.**

**Father!Severus/Harry. Bat**

* * *

Harry Potter can't really remember the first time he went shopping for wizard robes.

He's been told that he demanded in a somewhat sweet and innocent way that he wanted robes just like his father's, Severus Snape, and after his adopted father had gotten over his shock, he'd been fitted in the finest robes the shop held.

He's also been told that for the weeks after, he wore nothing but flowing robes that were just shy of being too long, while attempting to swish and billow them behind him, in perfect imitation of his father.

There's evidence in a wizard photograph of him, when his Uncle Moony had come to visit a few weeks later, that he'd finally perfected the walk, the swish noise and flowing robes and promptly shown it off.

A swift photo had been taken and still sits above the fireplace in their living room at Hogwarts of the 'miniature dungeon bat' as he'd been nicknamed.


End file.
